It is well known in vehicle body interiors to provide an assist strap which is attached to a vehicle door, instrument panel, roof, or other vehicle body structure for convenient gripping by the occupant in order to assist the occupant to enter and exit the vehicle, or to close the door. Such assist straps are commonly comprised of a strap of material having ends attached to a vehicle body panel and a central portion which is spaced away from the vehicle body to permit the occupant to grip the strap. The strap is commonly a metallic strap which may be concealed within a plastic or upholstered covering. Each end of the strap is attached to a mounting bracket which is attached to the body by a screw or some other fastener. An escutcheon may be employed to cover the ends of the strap and conceal the screw from view.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle body assist strap which could be attached to the vehicle body without the necessity for screws or other attaching devices separate from the assist strap.